Genovia's Pride‎
by kateg20
Summary: The gang travels to Gabriella's home country. While there she takes the first step preparing her to rule her people.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez was different than most American teenage girls. Sure she was a student at East High and was always swamped with homework. She had several close friends and a boyfriend who loved her more than anything. The difference was that Gabriella Montez was the heir to the Genovian throne. Only her close friends and knew outside her family. On this day, Gabriella, her mother, her friends and their families were flying to Genovia to celebrate Christmas and Gabriella's sixteenth birthday. They were all waiting for the cars to take them to the airport. Gabriella was in her bathroom finishing getting ready while her friends were in her bedroom.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" Sharpay Evans asked. "We're just flying on a plane."

"I'm almost done." Gabriella replied.

A few minutes later, Gabriella came out of her bathroom. She was wearing a powder blue Chanel pant suit. Her hair was straight and she was wearing a little bit of make-up. Her boyfriend walked over to her. He turned her around to look at her.

"You, You're Highness, look so beautiful." he told her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes but gave him a smile and a quick kiss. Gabriella and Troy had been going strong since the first time they met. Troy, along with the rest of the group, learned about his girlfriend's secret a few week ago. Truth be told, he was slightly nervous when he met her grandparents. The three of them had gotten along very well. The king and queen even made it to a couple of his basketball games.

The group walked downstairs to join their parents. Several security officers were loading everyone's suitcases into two limousines. Gabriella raced into the kitchen to grab her purse and sunglasses. She placed her glasses on top of her head as she walked out the door.

"You're Highness." the driver stated opening a car door for her.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied happily as she got into the car.

Troy got in behind her. Sharpay, her boyfriend Zeke Baylor, her twin brother Ryan Evans, Troy's best friends, Chad Danforth and his girlfriend Taylor McKessie. And their friends Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson got in behind them. Their parents were in the car behind them.

Twenty minutes later, the limousines pulled up to the airport. Everyone got out of the cars. Gabriella put her matching blue trench coat on before she stepped out. All of the suitcases were being loaded as the two pilots and the stewardesses walked off the plane. Gabriella turned to face them after thanking their drivers.

"You're Majesty, we're ready to board." the captain announced bowing to her.

"Thank you, Captain." Gabriella replied.

Everyone began to board. Security guards surrounded the plane. Troy walked over to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Together the two walked onto the plane. The door was shut firmly behind them.

"Songbird is safely aboard." a security guard announced into his wrist communicator.

"Code name." Gabriella told Troy.

"You're highness." a woman in her late twenties stated as she curtsied.

"Gina!" Gabriella exclaimed hugging the woman. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Likewise, you're Highness."

"Gabriella." Gabriella told her. "You can call me by my name, Gina."

"Of course, Gabriella."

"Who's Gabriella talking to?" Taylor asked Ms. Montez.

"That's Regina Ferguson, her and her grandmother's personal assistant." Ms. Montez answered. "She's one of the nicest people in the world."

"We're ready to depart, if everyone could take their seats." the captain announced from the cockpit.

Everyone began to settle in their seats. Gabriella sat down next to Troy. She entwined their fingers together and laid her head on his shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead softly.

"Gabriella, I want to quickly go through your schedule." Gina said once it was safe to move around the plane.

"Alright, but I don't want to do too much. It is my Christmas Break."

"Your grandparents only arranged for you to go to events that were mandatory for you to attend."

"Good." Gabriella said with relief.

"Alright, tonight everyone is attending the welcoming banquet."

"Ok."

"Tomorrow afternoon you are to attend the opening of the art exhibit on the new collection of Monet we received." Gina continued. "And then on Thursday you have to be there to welcome Lord Dashwood and his son Louis when they arrive at noon."

"I can't, I have my father's statue dedication and the opening of the new pediatrics wing at the hospital." Gabriella said looking at her planner.

"Alright, we'll send a diplomat to meet them then." Gina finished.

"Great, the Dashwoods are the most boring people I know." Gabriella stated laughing as Gina tried to hold hers back.

"And then Friday night is your birthday gala and on your actual birthday you'll have your usual intimate gathering."

"Great." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Your grandparents have also planned a few surprises for you and your friends."

"Ok."

Four hours later, the plane landed in Genovia. Gabriella was looking out the window happily. Hundreds of Genovians were waiting for their arrival. The plane taxied to where it would be near two limousines. Gina stood up and faced everyone.

"Alright, here's the game plan. Due to protocol, Gabriella will disembark first and then followed by her mother." she explained. "After Ms. Montez, you all may disembark however you please."

"Ok." everyone agreed.

"You're Highness."

Gabriella stood up and picked her bag up. Ms. Montez walked behind her. Gabriella turned to her mother. Ms. Montez cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Just be Gabriella." she told her.

Gabriella nodded her head and took a deep breath as the door was opened. The Genovians cheered loudly as their beloved princess appeared before them. Gabriella smiled and waved to them as she traveled down the steps. The Prime Minister bowed before her.

"Welcome back, you're Highness." he said.

"Thank you, Prime Minister."

"I trust your flight was well."

"It was, thank you." Gabriella replied as the others got off the plane.

"Your grandparents are happy that you've finally brought friends to Genovia."

"To tell you the truth, I am too."

"Time to depart for the palace, Princess." Gina announced.

Gina, Gabriella and her friends got into the first lime. Their parents got into the second one. In the first limousine, everyone was looking out the window at all the people outside.

"Is it always like this?" Kelsi asked.

"More people are here during the summer." Gabriella answered.

"What's the dress code for tonight?" Zeke asked.

"Formal. Guys have to wear tuxedos and girls have to wear gowns."

"But we have no gowns." Taylor stated.

"And there's a perk for knowing a princess." Gabriella said giggling.

"The events of this evening are as followed." Gina told them. "You, your parents and Mrs. Montez will join the other guests in the grand hall. The king and queen will be then announced and they'll welcome you all. After she's done, Gabriella will be announced. Even though many people will call Gabriella by her title, you will be permitted to use her name."

"Is your mother royal?" Jason asked.

"She's a Duchess." Gabriella answered.

"Alright, you all are the legal drinking age here but the king and queen have instructed that you are to only have one glass of wine at dinner."

"Princess." Gabriella's driver called. "Look outside."

Everyone looked out the window and saw the palace. Gabriella smiled at the thought of seeing her grandparents. The cars rolled through the gates. Several of the palace workers were lined up to greet the princess. The driver gout out of the car and opened the door. Gabriella stepped out.

"Welcome home, Princess." he stated.

"Thank you."

Gabriella waited until everyone was out of the cars before walking up the steps. She smiled and said hello to everyone lined up to greet her. The palace doors opened and the party walked into the entrance hall.

"Gabby!" the queen exclaimed rushing to her.

"Grandma!" Gabriella shouted running towards her.

"You look beautiful. How are you?"

"I am well. Where's Grandpa?"

"He's got the Prime Minister from Australia visiting. But he told me to tell you to take your friends on a tour while your mother and I take their families."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed. "You remember everyone?"

"Of course, how's the basketball team?"

"Still undefeated so far." Troy answered.

"I'm afraid we're running on a schedule. Gabby, will you take your friends on the tour now. Grandpa has said to end the tour in his office before we get ready for tonight."

**AN: Here's the second part of the series. I do not own the country or the HSM characters. As always, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The large group split up into two smaller groups. Gabriella led her friends into the dining hall. They tables were already arranged for that evening's banquet. There were place cads with all their names on them indicating where they were to sit.

"Where's your seat?" Sharpay asked.

"I always sit on my grandfather's right side." Gabriella answered,

They walked down a hallway that was decorated with several portraits. Suits of armor stood guard over the hallway. Everyone stopped to look at the different portraits. Gabriella went to a set of heavy double doors and peeked inside.

"Who are all of these people?" Chad asked.

"My ancestors." Gabriella replied. "My family dates back over nine hundred years."

"Are you up there?" Ryan asked.

"My portrait is me as a five year old. My permanent portrait will be placed up there in two weeks."

"Why two weeks?" Jason asked.

"My proclamation is in two weeks."

"What's that?"

"It's where I am officially proclaimed heir to the throne and given the title Her Royal Highness." Gabriella explained. "The next room is the throne room."

Gabriella then opened the door. Everyone walked into the room. Gabriella stared at her grandfather's throne. Troy noticed her expression and walked over to her and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, every time I come in here, it always hits me that I'm going to be sitting there one day." Gabriella answered.

"Where to next?" Taylor asked.

"I better show you to your suites." Gabriella said. "Follow me."

Gabriella led everyone up the grand staircase. Along the walls were photographs of Gabriella growing up with her family. Sharpay looked at one of the photographs and gasped. The others went over to see what she was looking at.

"Gabby, is this you with Prince William and Prince Harry?" Sharpay asked.

"Probably, our families have been friends since before we were born. Princess Diana was my mother's maid of honor at my parents' wedding and was my godmother." Gabriella answered. "Harry and Will are like my brothers."

"Will they be visiting while we're here?" Kelsi asked.

"The entire royal family will be here for my proclamation." Gabriella answered. "Alright, the east wing is the guys' suites and the west wing is the girls'."

Gabriella led them down the east wing. She opened the first door Chad saw his suitcase was in there and realized this was his suite was his. He looked around the room excitedly. The others laughed.

"You and your parents have your own sitting and bathrooms. As do all of your suites." Gabriella explained.

After she finished showing the others their rooms, everyone headed up another flight of stairs. Two guards were standing by a door. They stood at attention once they saw Gabriella.

"Where are we?" Zeke asked.

"This is my wing." Gabriella said opening the door.

Everyone walked inside. They were in Gabriella's parlor. Gabriella closed her door. She then threw open the curtains. The room was painted in a light blue paint. The furniture was from the Victorian era. On the coffee table were two wrapped items. Gabriella walked over to them.

"One is from the Emperor and Empress of Japan and the other one is from the Premier of France." she read.

"Are you going to open them?" Jason asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Gabriella picked up the gift from the Premiere. She unwrapped it. Inside was a set of tickets for Paris Fashion Week.

"There are four tickets." Gabriella said. "Do you girls want to go?"

"Really?" the three other girls exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"There's a note." Troy said as he sat down and pulled Gabriella into his lap.

"What does it say?" Kelsi asked.

"La Petite, happy birthday and welcome home." Gabriella read.

Taylor handed her the other package. Gabriella placed it on her lap and began to unwrap it. Several pictures that were drawn by a child were resting near the top of the box.

"Aw, Yuki." Gabriella gushed as she looked at the pictures.

"Who's Yuki?" Jason asked as Gabriella passed the pictures around.

"She's the Emperor of Japan's oldest daughter. I baby-sit her a lot."

Gabriella then pulled out a silk kimono. The patter was pink roes and had a pink silk tie around the middle. Gabriella picked up the letter.

"Beautiful Kana, happy birthday and many congratulations on your soon to be proclamation. All four of us will be making a trip out to Genovia just for this special occasion. Before we depart, Yuki would like for you to baby-sit her fro one night." Gabriella read smiling.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Gabriella rushed over to answer. Gina was standing on the other side.

"Your grandfather will be a few more minutes." she stated.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied.

"So, Gabby, what room's this?"

"This is my parlor." Gabriella explained. "This room is where I great personal guests. After a few minutes we then go into my private sitting room."

Gabriella then opened a set of doors and led her friends into her sitting room. The room was a warm yellow with more Victorian furniture. A silver tea seat sat on the coffee table ready to be used when needed.

"Who have been your guests?" Sharpay asked still looking around the room.

"I've had Athena Onassis and Beatrice and Eleanor Windsor." Gabriella explained. "And this is my bedroom."

She opened two French door and led them into her room. The walls were light purple and covered in photographs including her with the others from East High. Gabriella threw open the curtains and opened the French balcony doors. She led everyone onto the balcony.

"Right over there is our gardens. And our stables are over there…" Gabriella started

"Princess, your grandfather is ready to see you now." Gina told everyone.

"Alright."

Gina led everyone down to the west wing. Two more guards stood at another door. They stood at attention when Gabriella and the others entered the room. Two elder men were talking with each other. One of them stood up excitedly.

"Gabby!" he exclaimed standing up.

"Grandpa!" Gabriella said happily.

The king picked her and hugged her tightly. He then greeted the others and welcomed them to Genovia. The second man stood up then.

"Richard, you remember my granddaughter, Princess Gabriella." Gerard Montez introduced. "Gabriella, this is Richard Morgan, Prime Minister of Australia."

"Welcome to Genovia, Prime Minister." Gabriella greeted warmly.

"Thank you, Princess." the Prime Minister stated bowing. "I understand that your birthday is this weekend."

"Yes, Sir."

"I've brought you a gift."

He walked into the conjoining room. While he was gone, Gabriella looked up at her grandfather and smiled happy to be back in her home country. The Prime Minister brought out something bundled up in a blanket. He placed it in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella pulled the blanket back and gasped.

"A koala?" she asked.

"This one is the daughter of the koala you held at the zoo for three hours."

"You took her from her mother?" Gabriella asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, her mum was killed by an illegal poacher."

"What's her name?"

"Aussie."

"Thank you, Prime Minister."

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Gabby, you and the girls better go and start getting ready for the banquet." King Montez said.

"Alright." Gabriella agreed.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the rest of your friends."

Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor left the room. Gabriella had been told to take them to her grandmother's sitting room. When they got here, all of their mothers were waiting for them. Also, there were racks full of elegant gowns.

"Gabby, Pierre is waiting for you." the queen stated kindly. "Gina, will come escort you when it's time."

Gabriella nodded and left to head back to her chambers. Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor sat down next to their mothers. The queen sat down in her own chair.

"For this evening, you all will be wearing gowns and gloves." the queen explained. "As a gift from me, the dresses you choose are yours to keep."

The girls got up and thanked her as they began to look through the dresses. Their mothers helped them picked the right dress for each of them. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi hugged Clarisse excitedly.

Three and a half hours later, the guys were waiting. Kelsi came down the stairs first. Flowers were woven into her hair that was hanging down below her shoulders. Her dress was a night blue and was sleeveless. Around her neck was a dark blue sapphire. She walked over to Jason.

"You look beautiful." Jason told her.

"Thank you, I think I've found my prom dress."

Sharpay came down the stairs. He was a wearing a pink gown with spaghetti straps. Her hair was up in a bun with a matching pink flower. A pink diamond was around her neck. She smiled as she approached the others. Zeke kissed her cheek gently.

"Taylor's on her way down." Sharpay told Chad.

Taylor then appeared. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress with a mermaid train. Her hair was down and straight. An emerald necklace hung around her neck.

"Damn." Chad exclaimed.

Taylor giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. They then watched as three guards headed upstairs. One of them was holding a velvet pillow with a diamond tiara.

"Hey guys." Ms. Montez greeted.

"Hi, Ms. Montez." they all replied.

"You all look very elegant."

"You look very beautiful." Troy told his girlfriend's mother."

"Thank you."

"Milady, Gabriella is asking for you." Gina told Ms. Montez. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you."

"If you would all follow me." Gina told the others.

Everyone stood up and followed her into the ballroom. Their parents were already in there. They greeted their children and commented on how beautiful or handsome they looked. Just then a guard banged his staff onto the floor.

"Presenting, Duchess Maria Elizabeth Miller-Montez." he announced as Ms. Montez entered the ballroom.

She smiled as she walked over to stand next to the thrones. For the next few minutes, glasses of champagne were passed out to all of the guests. The same guard repeated his earlier action. Everyone fell silent.

"They're Royal Highnesses King Gerard Alfonso and Queen Clarisse Isabelle Montez." the guard announced.

The two double doors opened that everyone had entered from. The king and queen stood there. The king was in his army uniform that was decorated with medal. The queen was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and a high collar. A ruby choker was around the collar. They walked to their thrones. They both hugged the mother of their granddaughter. A waiter handed them their champagne flutes.

"Tonight begins the first of many celebrations, almost all involving our granddaughter. This weekend she will celebrate her sixteenth birthday and two weeks from now, she'll have her proclamation." Gerard stated. "And we're lucky and honored to have some of her friends from America, including her boyfriend and his parents. So let's celebrate their visit and show them how beautiful Genovia is. Let us also celebrate the return of our beloved princess. To Princess Gabriella."

"To Princess Gabriella." The other guests toasted as they raised their glasses and the guard banged his staff on the floor once more.

"Presenting Gabriella Chantel Elizabeth Montez, Princess of Genovia." he announced.

Trumpets sounded as everyone turned to the staircase. The doors opened and Gabriella entered. She was wearing a light gold strapless gown. Around her neck was a diamond necklace. On top of her head was her tiara. Gabriella smiled at all of her guests. Troy watched in awe as she made her way down the stairs. Gabriella walked over to join her grandparents.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." The king announced. "Please enjoy one another's company."

Gabriella rushed over to the others. A few people greeted her as she made her way over. Troy took her hand and pulled her over to him. He leaned in and kissed Gabriella gently.

"You look breath taking." Troy said.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." Gabriella replied. "You all look very fantastic."

"I hope we don't make fools of ourselves." Sharpay said.

"You all will be fine." Gerard said as he approached them. "Gabby, we're getting ready to sit down for dinner. Troy, why don't you escort her."

"Me?" Troy asked slightly surprised.

"That honor is reserved for you."

"It'll be alright, I won't leave your side." Gabriella told him.

"Alright."

Troy offered Gabriella his arm. Gabriella linked them together. Together they followed her grandfather. Another guy approached them. He bowed to Gabriella.

"Do you need an escort, Princess?" he asked.

"No thank you, Jorge." Gabriella told him kindly.

"Friends, dinner is now ready." the king announced.

He and his wife led everyone into the banquet hall. Troy and Gabriella followed them. Jorge watched them jealously. Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy on the cheek gently.

"Who was that?" Troy asked her.

"Jorge Augusto." Gabriella answered. "His father is a member of Parliament. Since he's the only son of a member who is my age, he always my escort."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"He's always hitting on me. When I was here in August, he kept groping me under the table and while we were dancing."

"Well, I'll make sure your dance card is too filled to dance with him."

Gabriella smiled as Troy pulled her chair out for her. Troy sat down on the other side of her. The king sat down at the head of the table.

Two hours later, everyone walked into the grand ballroom. Gerard and Clarisse walked out to the center of the room. Troy stopped where the guests had, but Gabriella gently pushed him forward.

"What are we doing?" Troy asked quietly.

"My grandparents and me and my date always open the ball with a spotlight dance." Gabriella explained.

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Gabriella said kindly. "Just think that this is homecoming."

"Ok." Troy agreed quietly.

"Let the ball begin." the king announced.

"Bow." Gabriella mouthed.

Troy nodded his head. He bowed and Gabriella curtsied. Gabriella placed her soft hand on top of his shoulder. Troy gently placed his hand on her waist. The two of them along with the king and queen began to dance. Gabriella's skirts twirled around them. Troy began to laugh and became more relaxed.

"See, it's not so bad." Gabriella told him.

"I guess not." Troy agreed.

For an hour, Gabriella danced with her friends or diplomats. Right now she was finishing up a dance with her grandfather. Gerard kissed her cheek. Gabriella smiled as she quietly snuck her way out of the ballroom. Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason saw her go and followed her.

"Where's she going?" Sharpay asked out loud.

"I don't know." Troy stated.

They followed Gabriella to the palace's back exit. Gabriella quietly rushed gracefully into the cathedral. She gathered her skirts up as she headed down to the catacombs.

"Should we follow her?" Ryan asked.

"Quietly." Troy answered.

The eight of them quietly walked down the winding staircase. There they saw Gabriella lighting a candle. Standing in front of her was her father's grave. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi moved forward to approach her. Troy held his hand out to keep them back and shook his head. Gabriella sat on her knees in front of the tomb. She placed her hands over her face and began to cry softly.

"I'm so scared, Daddy." she said tearfully. "I'm scared that I'm going to let everyone down. What if a coup happens or the country goes into bankrupt? I wish you were here so you'd be the heir to the throne. Oh, Daddy, I miss you so much."

Gabriella began to cry even harder. She leaned forward and braced her hands on the tomb and leaned her head against the cold stone. Tears dripped onto the floor. She gasped when she felt a gentle hand in her shoulder. Everyone was standing being her. Gabriella stood up as she dried her eyes. Troy then pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly. Gabriella then turned back around and blew the candle out.

"I'll be back here on my birthday."

She then blew out the rest of the candles. Troy then took her hand. He kissed her gently. Gabriella led everyone back outside. She then led them though a well lit garden. Lined along the path were several busts of former rulers of Genovia. Gabriella looked at all of them as she passed them. Troy's tuxedo jacket was draped over her shoulders.

"Do your grandparents know?" Troy asked.

"I really don't feel that way, it only happens when I have panic attacks about ruling over a country." Gabriella answered. "I walk these gardens when I need to think. Luckily I don't have as much to worry about as they did."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"I don't have to worry about an arranged marriage. My grandparents' marriage was the last one."

"When did your dad die?" Sharpay asked.

"When I was seven." Gabriella replied walking up to his bust. "He was getting ready to leave for a meeting in Austria, but I begged him to stay to go riding with Mami and me. He postponed his flight for two hours. We had the best time being a normal family that day. Well two hours later, Mami and I went with Grandma and Grandpa to see him off. As he was getting onto the plane, an assassin's bullet took him away. My entire family was being shot at. I remember being shoved into the car and being taken to safety."

"Did they catch the guy?" Troy asked her.

"Yes." Gabriella answered tearfully. "Right after that, I was named heir to the throne. I'll be the first female ruler that succeeds someone."

"Why didn't you tell us about your family when we first met you?" Ryan asked.

"Because I wanted you to know me and not all this. I don't use my title to me anything. I wanted friends whole like just plain Gabriella and not Princess Gabriella."

"Fair enough." Zeke replied as everyone agreed.

"You're Highness!" Gina exclaimed rushing to the group. "There's someone who would like to speak to you."

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"Prince Andres."

"You never found me." Gabriella said frantically. "I'm going back to my chambers."

"Well, make sure you use the secret passage."

"Alright." Gabriella agreed. "Guys, follow me."

"And be quiet."

Gabriella gathered her skirts up as they all began to down the path. She quickly pressed a code into a secret door on the side of the castle and a door opened. Everyone walked inside. Inside were several cases of jewels. Gabriella made sure that the door was secured.

"What are all of these?" Taylor asked in shock.

"Our crowned jewels." Gabriella answered. "All the necklaces we're wearing tonight came from here."

"Who is this guy we're running from?" Jason asked.

"Prince Andres of Monaco. I can't stand him. He and I went out on one date and the entire time his hand kept traveling up my leg. For months he's been trying to get me into bed." Gabriella explained. "Come in, we need to hurry."

Gabriella led them up a winding stone staircase. They then ran down a dark hallway. Gabriella pushed a brick and a portion of the wall opened. Gabriella stepped out.

"Hello, Gabby." a voice said as Gabriella jumped in surprise. "I thought I'd find you up here at some point."

"Andres, who let you in here?" Gabriella asked visibly annoyed.

"Used some of the benefits of being above them."

"Well, wealth wise is the only thing that you're above them." Gabriella stated as the others came into the room.

"Come on, Gabby. They're beneath you."

"You know, you're the perfect example of being a future ruler of a country because of who you were born to. You don't deserve to be a king."

"And you deserve to be queen?"

"I want to help my country. You're just doing to so girls will fall at your feet, well not this girl. Guards!"

"Come on Gabby, we can unite your countries, make them one."

"You're more interested in the inheritance I'll receive when I marry." Gabriella snapped.

"Is there a problem, Princess?" a guard asked.

"Please remove Prince Andres from my chambers and make sure he's never to enter again!" Gabriella ordered.

"Yes, Princess."

"Thank you."

The two guards escorted Andres out of the suite. Gabriella sighed and fell back on the bed. Troy walked to her and pulled her into a sitting position.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"This is the proudest I've ever been of you." Troy told her. "You're going to make a fantastic queen for your people."

"Thank you, I really needed that." Gabriella whispered smiling.

"Well, it's true. Your father would have been very proud of you."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him gently. Just then, Aussie climbed onto her shoulder. Gabriella giggled quietly.

"Why don't you change your clothes and come back here and I'll lead you all to our private movie theater."

The others agreed and went to change. Gabriella began to undress. She placed her dress back in her closet. Aussie climbed onto the vanity table as Gabriella sat down. Gabriella smiled as she placed her tiara back into its box. She then got into her pajamas. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on Aussie." Gabriella called.

Aussie climbed into her arms. Gabriella walked over and opened the door. The others were standing there.

"Follow me." Gabriella stated.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Gabriella and Troy were getting ready to go the art opening. Troy had offered to go with her. Gabriella's grandparents were going to entertain the others. Troy took Gabriella's hand as they walked out to the car.

"I promise some serious making out on the way home." Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear.

"If this that is what I get for going to an art opening, I can't wait to see what you open my birthday gift for you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. He drew her lips up to his. After a few heated kisses, Gabriella pulled away gasping slightly.

"I said on the way home, Mr. Bolton." she teased quietly.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Troy whispered against her lips.

"You should be."

The car pulled up to the art museum. The driver got out and opened the door. Troy got out and then helped Gabriella out of the car. Several photographers began shouting for them to look in their direction.

"Where to?" Troy asked.

"Head over to that reporter over there." Gabriella told him nodding her head towards a TV reporter.

"Alright." Troy agreed as they walked to the reporter.

"I'm Elsie Lars and I'm here with Princess Gabriella and her mystery date. Am assuming correctly that this is the infamous Troy Bolton, the one who's made our beloved princess so happy?"

"Do you want to take that one?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Troy Bolton, nice to meet you." he said.

"Well, it's finally nice to put the name to the face. How do you like our country?"

"It's very beautiful. I hope I can come many times."

"How do you feel about Genovia being chosen to display Monet's classical masterpieces?" Elsie asked Gabriella.

"I feel very honored and privileged that our little country was chosen to have these works of art permanently displayed in our art gallery." Gabriella answered.

"What can we expect from your birthday gala Friday night?"

"I don't even know what to expect." Gabriella answered giggling. "It's going to a surprise for me as well."

"Are you nervous about your proclamation in two weeks?"

"Who wouldn't be? But I'm lucky enough to have my family and friends being here to keep my nerves down."

"Not to mention a wonderful boyfriend."

"Yes, my wonderful boyfriend." Gabriella agreed smiling up at Troy.

"Thank you for talking to us, you're Highness. I hope to speak to you soon."

"Thank you."

Gabriella and Troy were led inside. They were then introduced to the museum curator. Troy kept his arm around Gabriella's waist the entire time. Throughout their tour, photographers were taking hundreds of pictures a minute of them.

"You're Highness; this is one of our biggest supporters, Henry Patterson."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet my Princess." Mr. Patterson said kissing Gabriella's hand. "I have a son who is…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Patterson, but I'm afraid Troy and I must be going." Gabriella said pulling Troy with her.

As Mr. Patterson had been talking about his son, Gabriella had felt Troy tense up. She knew he was very protective of her and wouldn't let anyone come between them. The two of them got back into the car. Once the door was shut, Troy let his frustration out.

"Why do guys do this?"

"They're mainly interested in me because I'm going to be queen and it will raise their status in life. You, I know, love me more than anything in the world. And you would even if I was a bag lady on the street. And that's why I am with you and not them. You have nothing to worry about, Baby."

"Alright, but if I recall correctly, there was a certain promise of a make-out session."

"Yeah, I guess there was."

Troy then leaned over and began to kiss Gabriella. He ran his fingers through her hair. Gabriella moaned quietly as their tongues met in an age old dance. She and Troy mumbled words of devotion to each other each time they finished a kiss.

That evening, the king and queen were having dinner with the Queen Elizabeth and Prince Philip. Ms. Montez, Coach and Mrs. Bolton, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. and Mrs. McKessie, Mr. and Mrs. Neilson, Mr. and Mrs. Baylor, and Mr. and Mrs. Cross had gone to the theater and out to dinner. Their children were in the palace's theater watching 'Phantom of the Opera'.

"We've brought a gift for Gabriella for her birthday." the king said.

"We brought her a young fawn whose mother abandoned her. We know how much Gabriella enjoys bringing in orphaned animals like these." the queen added.

"That's perfect, Australia gave her a baby koala earlier this week." Gerard explained. "Niles, will you please go down to the theater and have Troy and Gabriella come up here for a few minutes."

"Yes, you're highness." Gerard's assistant agreed bowing.

"And just to warn you, they're watching 'Phantom of the Opera'." Clarisse told him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Niles agreed slightly confused.

In the theater, as "Phantom of the Opera' was playing on the movie screen, three out of the four couple were having passionate make-out sessions. Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan were actually watching the movie. Troy was kissing Gabriella as she was moving to lay one her back. Gabriella was giggling in between their heated kisses. Just then they both heard the movie stop.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need Mr. Bolton and her highness to follow me." Niles said.

Troy pulled Gabriella to her feet and led her out of the theater. They walked behind Niles as he led them to the king and queen's private quarters. Niles opened the double doors.

"Announcing Mr. Troy Bolton and Princess Gabriella."

Gabriella and Troy entered the parlor. The two royal couples stood up. Gabriella smiled and went to go hug Queen Elizabeth happily. The queen kissed her forehead gently. Gabriella then hugged Prince Philip.

"It's wonderful to see you both." Gabriella told them happily.

"You're looking as beautiful, as always." Prince Philip told her. "How's your schooling?"

"Very well, how are your grandsons?"

"Both are in the Army now."

"Taking after their grandfather."

"We've brought you your birthday gift."

Everyone walked into the Queen's sitting room. Gabriella noticed a young fawn shaking nervously at all the new people. She knelt down and held her hand out to it to let it smell her scent. The fawn slowly sniffed her hand as she allowed Gabriella to gently pet her. Gabriella helped it get to its feet. The deer nuzzled against Gabriella's leg.

"What will you call her?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"Faline, after the deer in 'Bambi'." Gabriella answered. "Thank you, so much."

"Gabby, you and Troy may go back to the theater." Gerard told her.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

Gabriella picked up Faline and she and Troy walked out into the hallway. Gabriella giggled quietly as the fawn licked her face. Troy laughed as he held all the doors opened for her.

"Is this the birthday where you get all the animals?" he asked.

"No, I think this is it for the new pets." Gabriella answered giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gabriella woke up in her bed Faline. She smiled when Faline nuzzled against her leg. Suddenly realization hit her when she realized what day it was.

"I have to give a speech today." Gabriella announced to the empty room.

Two hours later, Gabriella was wearing a black pant suit. Ms. Montez was sitting on her bed. She stood up and placed Gabriella's tiara on top of Gabriella's head. Gabriella locked eyes with her through the mirror.

"I don't know if I can do this." Gabriella said suddenly.

"You've given speeches before and you're fine." Ms. Montez told her daughter.

"But I've never spoken about Daddy before in public. I don't want to get too emotional."

"If you do, they'll understand."

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella's car pulled up to the palace. Gabriella climbed in and began to review her speech. The driver took her to the town square. He then got out and opened her door. Gabriella stepped out admits cheers from her people. She smiled and waved to everyone as she walked over to join her mother and grandparents in front of the draped covered statue. Ms. Montez took her hand and squeezed it gently. The others were sitting in the front row. The Genovian Prime Minister approached the podium.

"Thank you all for coming." he stated. "We all remember where we were on May 15, 1999. The day our Prince Edward was assassinated. Nobody will be able to get the image of our then nine year old princess being lifted into the arms of two security guards as they rushed her out of harm's way. Our country went into mourning. None of us will ever be able to get the image of seeing Princess Gabriella trying to comfort her widowed mother at the funeral. Prince Edourd was father first and then heir to the throne second. We will never know where Prince Edward would have taken our country. He was a wonderful humanitarian, always joining causes that would help keep homeless people off the street, orphanages kept warm during the winter.

"We're always seeing some of him in his daughter. Her highness is already the head of her late father's charity foundation and is even the chairperson of her own. If her father were here today, he would be very proud of the woman she has become. She has surrounded herself with friends who are a positive atmosphere. Gabriella has kept herself distant from all royal offspring who use their title to get anything they want. Now, here to explain how a daughter saw her own father. Please help me welcome, Her Highness Princess Gabriella Montez."

Everyone cheered loudly. They stood up in respect to their princess. Gabriella smiled as she approached the podium. The Prime Minister bowed slightly to her. He held her hand as she stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you. Please be seated. I would like to thank you all for coming today. My father would be deeply touched to know that you all loved him so dearly. This is the first time I've spoken about my father in public, so please bear with me because I'm afraid I'm going to be emotional at times. My father was the most lovable man I had ever known. My favorite memories of being with both my mother and my father, are very simples ones. One is how whenever I was sick, I would sleep in between my parents so they could comfort me during the night. Or how I would run and greet him just as soon as he stepped off his plane after a long trip."

"A favorite story of my grandparents is when I was five and I ran into a session of parliament. My mother and I had spent almost a month and a half in the United States visiting my American family. As soon as we returned, I ran straight into Parliament, I couldn't wait to see my father."

Gabriella suddenly stopped as she tried to hold back a sob. Gerard saw his granddaughter's distress. He stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Gabriella took a deep breath as she composed herself.

"Dad knew the importance of me just being a regular girl and that's why I went to school in the United States. No matter how busy he was, dinner was always a family affair. Dad was a true Genovian. Even though we lived in America, our house was covered in artwork from Genovia; our garden had Genovian vegetables and flowers. You could take the boy out of Genovia but you couldn't take Genovia out of the boy. That saying never rang more true than it did with my father. My father left behind a journal that held all of his hopes and dreams for this country. I hope to make all of them a reality. Dad is probably having a field day up in heaven watching all of us down here today. Thank you all for showing me, my family and my friends how much my father was loved by all of you. Thank you."

Everyone cheered and stood up. Gabriella turned around to face her grandfather. Gerard hugged her tightly. He whispered comforting words to his granddaughter. Gabriella pulled back and nodded her head tearfully. The two of them stepped off to the side next to Clarisse and Ms. Montez. Ms, Montez held her daughter tightly. The two then joined the king and queen on either side of the statue. The four of them pulled the velvet drape off. Gabriella and her mother burst into tears. The statue's likeness of their husband and father was directly on target. Ms. Montez looked over at her daughter and saw that she was very close to breaking down. She looked over to Gerard and her former father in law nodded. Ms. Montez escorted her tearful daughter to the cars. She wrapped an arm around Gabriella shoulder and clutched her hand trying to comfort her. A security guard opened the car door and the two climbed in. Troy joined them a few minutes later. With the flashes of their cameras, paparazzi were able to catch glimpses of Troy trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"It's ok." Troy whispered.

"I just miss him so much." Gabriella cried.

"I know, but he would be so proud of you, just like I am."

Gabriella closed her eyes and nodded. Troy took her hands in his and leaned their heads together. The car then began to make its way to the hospital. Gabriella was trying to compose herself and retouched her make-up. The head of the hospital opened the door to the car and helped Gabriella out of the car.

"Welcome your highness." he greeted bowing.

"Thank you, Dr. Johan." Gabriella said. "You remember my mother?"

"My easiest expectant mother."

"And this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton."

"It is an honor to meet the young man who has made our princess so happy. Princess Gabriella was the most beautiful baby I have ever had born at my hospital."

"Well, she is a very beautiful young woman." Troy said pulling Gabriella closer to him.

"Well, let's make our way to the dedication."

He led everyone into the hospital. Dr. Johan was giving Gabriella information about the hospital as they got onto the elevator. The doors opened as they were greeted with photographers, patients, hospital staff and reporters. The administrator led everyone to their reserved seats while Gabriella moved to stand in front of everyone.

"Thank you for joining me here today. Almost sixteen years ago to this day, my grandparents were waiting out here when they became grandparents. They along with my mother waited as I had my tonsils taken out two years ago. While in my plain hospital room, I saw how really scary they were for me and could not imagine how it must feel for a small child. Each room now has a different theme decorating it and closet full of games. I'm also proud to announce that our pediatrics has an inclusive partnership with St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital in the United States. We will be the European chain of St. Jude and welcome cancer stricken children from all over Europe and Asia. I can honestly say that my father would be very proud. At this time I would like all the children in the audience to come help dedicate the new wing."

The children rushed up to join her. Gabriella knelt down to their level for a couple of photographs. Someone handed her a pair of scissors. Gabriella stood back up and took a hold of the center of the ribbon. A few of the children wrapped themselves around her legs.

"I now dedicate the Gabriella Chantel Elizabeth Montez Pediatric Ward." Gabriella announced cutting the ribbon.

Everyone clapped as the ribbon was cut. Dr. Johan led Gabriella into the ward. Children and their families were already in some of the rooms. Gabriella walked into the first room. A young boy was in the bed. His parents looked up and quickly began to stand up.

"Please stay seated." Gabriella said. "What's his name?"

"William, you're highness." the mother answered as Gabriella caressed his son's cheek.

"Hello, William."

"Hello, Princess Gabriella."

"Do you need anything?"

"I want ice cream." he answered as everyone chuckled.

"I think I can do something about that." Gabriella said as she wrote something down. "You just show this to whoever brings your food."

"What is it?"

"This is a written note from me that says you can have as much ice cream as your parents say you can have.

"Thank you, Princess."

"I'm going to give you my email address so you can reach me if you need anything."

"Thank you, you're Highness." William's father said kissing Gabriella's hand.

"Please update me with his progress."

"Of course."

"Can we get a picture of you with our son?" his mother asked.

"Of course."

Three hours later, the cars pulled back up to the palace. Everyone got out of the cars. Palace guards opened the doors for everyone. The teenagers made their way up to Gabriella's private chambers. Gabriella opened the door and quickly took her shoes off.

"My feet are killing me." She exclaimed tossing them into her closet.

"So what's going down with your birthday celebration tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"It's another black tie event. There's going to be a lot of other royals there." Gabriella explained walking into her closet. "Tomorrow my grandmother and I are taking you girls out to find your dresses."

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"Can we go horse back riding?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let me change really fast."

A few minutes later, Gabriella walked out of her closet in jeans and a sweater. Everyone headed out to the stables. Two members of Gabriella's security detail followed them. One of them did not like horses.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Gabriella said kindly.

"It's alright, Princess." Daniel said.

Thirty minutes later, the group was all on horses. The two body guards were riding behind them slightly. Gabriella would point out some historical landmarks or tell stories about her past.

"So how did your parents meet?" Kelsi asked her.

"They actually first met when they were still children. My mother's maiden name is Miller. She and my father met at my great-grandfather's theme park," Gabriella explained.

"Your grandfather owns a theme park?" Zeke asked.

"He did. My Paw-Paw died in 1966. My great grandfather was Walt Disney."

"What?" everyone except Sharpay exclaimed.

"Aren't you surprised?" Zeke asked his girlfriend.

"Sharpay kind of already knew. She saw some pictures of my mom and him when she spent the night a couple of months ago."

"How could you not tell me?" Ryan asked his sister. "I'm your brother."

"Gabby swore me to secrecy." Sharpay explained. "And the reason why she didn't tell anyone was because of the same reason she didn't tell us about her being a Princess and she didn't want people to ask her for free trips to the Disney Parks."

"I guess we understand." Taylor said as everyone agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the girls, their mothers, as well as the boys', and the queen were at GiorgioArmani's studio in Genovia. The designer himself met them there. He hugged Gabriella tightly.

"My little angel." Armani said to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Armani." Gabriella said.

"It is my pleasure."

"Kelsi, why don't you go first." Clarisse said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kelsi agreed.

"I have the perfect dress for you. Come with me."

The famous designer led Kelsi to the dressing room. Kelsi came out in a solid red spaghetti strap dress. The train flowed out and pooled as her feet. Her friends giggled excitedly.

"You look so beautiful!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Thank you." Kelsi said smiling.

"You are next." Armani told Taylor kindly.

Taylor came out in a sleeveless gold dress with a mermaid train. She smiled as she sat down and Sharpay went to get her dress. She came out in a purple strapless dress.

"Thank you, so much." Gabriella told Armani. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Your dress is one of my proudest creations." Armani told her cupping Gabriella's face like her grandfather always did.

That afternoon, Gabriella's maids whisked her up to her chambers for her to get ready for the ball. The others went to get a sneak peak at the ballroom. The ballroom was decorated with multiple colors of roses.

Twenty minutes later, Troy was trying to make his way up to Gabriella's chambers. He walked into her bedroom. Gabriella was in her robe. She smiled at him as he kissed her neck gently as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're not supposed to be here." Gabriella teased.

"Well. I just had to see you one before I had to share you with everyone else." Troy whispered.

"Mr. Bolton, you must leave now." Gabriella's maid exclaimed.

"I'm going."

Two hours later, the guests began to arrive. Some would come up to Troy after recognizing him from some of Gabriella's pictures. Gina came down and greeted him and the others.

"The king and queen are on their way." she told them.

"I thought Gabby and her grandfather were entering together." Taylor stated.

"Gabby has decided that she wanted her mother to escort her in."

"Announcing their Royal Highnesses Gerard Alfonzo Montez and Clarisse Isabella Montez, King and Queen of Genovia."

The king and queen entered the ballroom together. They greeted some of their friends happily. The king was wearing a tuxedo and some of his medal while the queen was wearing a coral colored long sleeved gown. They walked to the center of the ballroom and everyone turned to the staircase.

"Presenting Duchess Maria Elizabeth Montez, Mother of the Queen to be and her Highness Gabriella Chantel Elizabeth Montez, Princess of Genovia."

The double doors opened and mother and daughter entered the ballroom and in hand. Ms. Montez was wearing a strapless yellow dress with crystals glittering everywhere. Gabriella was wearing an off the shoulder sky blue dress with crystals glittering everywhere. In her hair was once again her tiara and around her neck was her Great-Great-Grandmother's diamond necklace. Gabriella smiled in greeting before she and her mother journeyed down the stairs.

The party began after that. After talking to other members of royal families, Gabriella went in search of the others. She wrapped her arms around Troy's torso from behind. Troy turned around and looked at Gabriella. He laughed as he pulled her around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look incredible." Sharpay gushed.

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling.

"What are the events of this evening?" Zeke asked.

"There are tables over there where you can sit down and eat." Gabriella began to explain.

"Gabby-san!" a young voice called.

Everyone turned to see a young three year old girl running towards them. The girl ran into Gabriella's legs. Gabriella picked her up. The girl wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck and smiled.

"Yuki!" Gabriella explained.

"You haven't seen me in awhile. Why?"

"I've been in America."

"Will you baby-sit me tomorrow?"

"Of course, what do you want to do?"

"Ice skating and hot chocolate."

"Alright."

"I have something for you." Yuki said pulling something out.

"What is it?"

"A cherry blossom."

"Do you want me to put it in my hair?"

"Will you?"

Gabriella shifted Yuki to her hip so that she could place the cherry blossom in behind her ear. Yuki smiled and kissed Gabriella's nose. Gabriella then introduced her to all of her friends.

"So this is who you were talking to when you baby-sat me two months ago." Yuki said of Troy.

"Yes it is." Gabriella agreed.

"Yuki!" the empress of Japan exclaimed.

"Mama!" Yuki said.

"You must stop bothering Gabriella, she's not baby-sitting you on her birthday."

"She baby-sit me tomorrow!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella rushed over and hugged Armani and thanked him for her dress. Ms. Montez joined the designer and her daughter. She then looked up at the stairs as two figures walking down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked in shock as Gabriella turned around.

"Nana! Poppa!" she exclaimed happily.

Gabriella raced across the ballroom to her maternal grandparents. The three of them hugged each other tightly. Gabriella was crying softly. Ms. Montez rushed over to greet her parents. The others followed.

"Mom, Dad, I though you had Grandpa's birthday celebration at Disneyland." Ms. Montez said kissing them.

"Well, we figured that your grandpa would want us to be here." Diane Miller answered hugging her daughter.

"Nana, Poppa, these are my friends, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, and Zeke Baylor." Gabriella introduced pulling Troy over. "And this is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton."

An hour later, Gabriella was talking to Gerard. He whispered something to her and Gabriella nodded her head and then kissed his cheek. The orchestra leader walked up to the microphone.

"And now for the first of her three spotlight dances, Princess Gabriella will dance with her paternal grandfather, His Royal Highness King Gerard." he announced.

The guests clapped as they formed a circle around the dance floor. Gerard held his hand out to his granddaughter. Gabriella took his hand and allowed her grandfather to lead her to center the dance floor. The band began to play 'Amazed' by Lonestar. Gerard was a big fan of the country group and always thought of his family when he heard this song.

"You look beautiful, Baby." Gerard told Gabriella.

"Thank you." Gabriella said. "You did warn Troy about the spotlight dance, didn't you?"

"I may have mentioned it to him once or twice."

Gabriella giggled as her grandfather twirled her around. All of the guests smiled. Several came up to Ms. Montez to congratulate her. Ms. Montez watched her father in law and daughter happily, knowing that she was loved by everyone.

"Alright, one down, two to go." the conductor announced as the song ended. "Would Mr. Ron Miller join Princess Gabriella out on the dance floor?"

Ms. Montez laughed as she gently pushed her father forward. Mr. Miller walked over to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled as he kissed her forehead. The band began to play 'You're Still You' by Josh Groban.

"So, who's your third spotlight dance?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I know, stupid question."

"So, are you nervous?" Chad asked Troy.

"Not really." Troy answered.

"You're a lucky guy."

"I know."

"Are you going to move here when we graduate?"

"Well, Gabby's going to attend college here and I want to be with her, so I'm going to move here if it means staying with her. She is my most prized possession."

"Mr. 'My Dad is in Parliament' over there thinks Gabby's going to choose him for the last spotlight dance." Zeke told Troy. "Sharpay's got her camera ready to catch his reaction when Gabby chooses Troy."

"Alright, now it's time for the final spotlight dress. This time it Princess Gabriella's choice."

Gabriella smiled and walked towards Troy. She held her hand out to him. Troy smiled and gently grasped her hand in his as a flash from camera went off. Troy led the two of them to the center of the dance floor. The band began to play 'What a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong began to play. Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and closed her eyes. To her and Troy, it was like there was nobody else in the ballroom but the two of them.

Once the song ended, everyone clapped. Troy gently kisses Gabriella as the dance floor began to fill up. Gabriella was greeted by several people wishing her a happy birthday. Right now, Gabriella was with the others as she pointed out members of several royal families. Suddenly, Gabriella felt something hit her back and she turned around to see who was throwing things at her. Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"You!" Gabriella said excitedly pointing her finger at someone.

She gathered her skirts up and ran towards the person. The others saw her hug Prince William and then Prince Harry. The two princes hugged the girl they thought as their sister. Gabriella pulled away and hit them both on the arm.

"You both are liars. You called me the other day and told me you weren't coming!" she told both of them.

"We had to in order to surprise you." Harry told her.

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't not want to lie to you." William told her.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriella said before going over to hug William's girlfriend.

Gabriella and Kate Middleton had been friends for years. Both of their mothers were best friends. Despite their age difference, the two young women were best friends.

"Happy birthday, Babe." Kate told her.

"Thank you, come meet everyone."

"Lead the way."

"Guys, this is my best friend, Kate Middleton." Gabriella introduced. "Kate, this is Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Troy."

"It's nice to finally meet you all, I recognize you all from Gabby's pictures." Kate said.

"You're Highness?" Gina asked. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you are needed for a family portrait."

"Alright." Gabriella answered. "I'll be right back."

Gina led Gabriella out of the ballroom. Gerard, Clarisse, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, and Ms. Montez were waiting at the grand staircase. Gabriella climbed up to join them. The photographers took several pictures of the family before Gabriella had several done by herself.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and her family came back into the ballroom. Gabriella smiled seeing her friends getting to know one an other. Troy was talking to William and Kate. Kate noticed Gabriella had returned and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Birthday-Girl." she said leading Gabriella onto the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

Gabriella allowed her to lead them out to the dance floor. Gabriella motioned for Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor to join them. The five girls formed a circle and began to dance. Kate twirled Gabriella as the two girls giggled. Several people took pictures of the small group dancing.

An hour later, a huge birthday cake was brought out. Gabriella smiled happily as she prepared to blow out her candles. All the guests cheered when all sixteen of the candles were out. Gabriella smiled as she joined her friends for her grandfather's toast. Troy handed her her champagne flute.

"Today marks the sixteenth year of proudness and joy Gabriella has given to her family. She has been the best thing to happen to us since the birth of our late son. Even though she spends most of her time in America, she seems to know more about Genovia than I do." Gerard said as everyone laughed. "For the past few months, Clarisse and I went through home videos and some in video archives for important moments in Gabriella's life.

The lights in the ballroom dimmed. A screen behind Gerard lit up. A special news report was getting ready to air on the screen.

Video

"This just in, Genovia will have for the first time, a princess as heir to the throne." the reporter announced. "Her Highness, Duchess Maria Montez has given birth to Prince Edward's heir. Their daughter, Princess Gabriella Chantel Elizabeth was born this morning at 4:30 AM. Princess Gabriella is the granddaughter King Gerard and Queen Clarisse and Mr. and Mrs. Ron Miller and the great-granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Walt Disney. All of the country welcomes the new princess and sends our congratulations to her proud parents."

The screen changed to several photographers and reporters camped out in front of the hospital. Ms. Montez and Gabriella's father walked out amidst of thousands of flashbulbs. Ms. Montez pulled the blankets away and Baby Gabriella made her debut to the world.

The screen changed to Gabriella as a one year old. It was the first time she was with the press within inches from her. This opportunity was being held in the palace's gardens with the Montez family seated around on blankets. Gabriella crawled over to get a closer look at the cameras. She giggled when she looked into the lens to inspect it. Everyone smiled when they heard the baby giggle come out from Gabriella when Prince Montez swooped her up in his arms.

Gabriella was then seen as a four year old horse back riding with her parents. By this age, the young girl was already an accomplished rider. They rode by the person taping them.

"Hi, Grandpa." Gabriella called waving to Gerard.

"Hi, Baby-Doll." Gerard returned.

There was a lot of media today as Duchess Maria Montez and little Princess Gabriella arrived to at Mount View Elementary School for the princess' first day of kindergarten."

Five year old Gabriella got out of the car and walked up the school's steps. She held her mother's hand tightly. The school's headmistress shook Ms. Montez' hand and then curtsied. She then held Gabriella's hand and curtsied once again. The three then walked into the school with Gabriella in between them clutching her mother's hand.

Prince Montez and Gerard were sitting in a meeting of Parliament. Both were ready to be out of the meeting because Gabriella and Ms. Montez were getting back from visiting America. Just then the doors opened and a five year old Gabriella raced into the hall.

"Papa!" Gabriella cried.

Prince Montez smiled and jumped out from his seat and scooped his young daughter up. Gabriella giggled as he covered her face with kisses.

The screen went black and then showed a mournful Ms. Montez with her face covered by a black veil. Seven year old Gabriella stood next to her with no emotion on her face. The daughter gripped her mother's hand as they walked behind the horse drawn carriage carrying Prince Montez' coffin. The king and queen were walking on either side of them.

Gabriella was then seen with her twin cousin Danielle Miller and Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Also with them was Lillian Disney, their great-grandmother. The girls had been extremely close their Nana Lily. Everyone was standing in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle at Disneyland.

"Princess Montez will attend school in the United States of America. No word yet where she and the Duchess will be staying." A reporter said as Gabriella and Ms. Montez were seen boarding the family's private jet.

"Princess Gabriella will not be required to have an arranged marriage." a reporter announced. "There are no restrictions, so says the king."

"The princess is the first princess to choose who she wants to marry. No restrictions, he can be a commoner, or a member of another royal family, there will be no arranged marriage for my granddaughter." Gerard said firmly at a press conference a few weeks ago.

"My family and I are very happy to be included in this celebration. This is Gabriella's first trip to Austria." Gerard said at a banquet.

Gabriella nodded her head and pointed to herself. Everyone began to laugh. Gerard turned around to look at her. Gabriella acted innocent.

"It's amazing what they do when your back is turned." he stated as everyone laughed.

Video Ends

The video showed Gabriella with the others and her whole family. Troy held Gabriella close to him when the footage of her following her father's casket played. He kissed the top of her head and wiped some of the few tears away.

Several hours later, the party guests were getting ready to leave. Gabriella and the others were sitting at the tables. Gabriella slipped her shoes off and put her knees up to her chest hugging her legs. Kate was leaning against her from her own chair. Both girls were playfully making fun of William. William playfully shoved his girlfriend and caused Kate to knock Gabriella out of her chair and onto the floor.

"You're mean." Gabriella told William.

"I'm sorry." William said as Kate sat down on the floor beside Gabriella.

"You two are future queens of your countries and yet you sit on the dirty floor in ball gowns." Clarisse said.

"You're going to be queen?" Gabriella asked Kate playfully.

"That's what everyone tells me." Kate answered back playfully. "And you're going to be queen?"

"That's what I've been told."

"You're Majesty!" the girls said bowing to the other one.

"Stop mocking me." Clarisse said laughing.

"Are you nervous?" Kate asked Gabriella.

"Who wouldn't be?" Gabriella asked being serious. "I'm sixteen, heir to the throne and on top of that the first female ruler of my country."

"Gabby, Monique is on the phone." Ms. Montez said handing her a phone.

Bonjour." Gabriella greeted as she got up to go talk in private.

"Monique is one of Gabriella's friends from grade school." William answered. "She's at finishing school in Switzerland."

"She can be a snob at times." Kate added. "She wants to raise her status in court."

"Ok, she's now officially a snob." Gabriella said coming back.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked pulling her into his lap.

"She has insisted on being my one attendant next week. I tried to explain that this role was already decided a year ago and it is set in stone once it is decided."

"Who's your attendant?" Jason asked.

"She is." Gabriella, William, and Harry said pointing over to Kate who smiled and hugged Gabriella.

**AN: I started writing this before Prince William and Kate Middleton broke up and I didn't want to change it. Also, I do not own any of the real names. Thanks for all the great review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabby!" a small voice exclaimed shaking the sleeping princess. "Gabby, wake up!"

"Yuki?" Gabriella asked still half asleep. "What do you want?"

"Time to wake up! You're watching me today! Up! Up! Up!"

Gabriella groaned as she sat up in bed. Yuki climbed up next to her and waited for her favorite baby-sitter to get ready for their day out together. Gabriella walked into her closet and got dressed for a day of fun with the three year old princess. She chose a pair of jeans and a lavender sweater. She grabbed her skates and gloves knowing that the weather was very cold outside.

"Ready, Gabby-san?" Yuki asked.

"Lets go." Gabriella agreed.

The two young princesses walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen to pick up a small breakfast. Troy was already down there eating his breakfast before going to join his dad in the palace gym. Gabriella leaned over and kissed his cheek gently before going over to the fridge to get Yuki some milk. Yuki was sitting at the island next to Troy.

"So, what do you two ladies have planned for today?" Troy asked.

"Gabby's taking me ice skating and then to the zoo." Yuki answered.

"But we have to be back here by six because I have my birthday tonight." Gabriella replied handing Yuki her milk.

"I'm ready!" Yuki said jumping off the chair.

"Alright, lets go." Gabriella said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella quickly.

Gabriella and Yuki walked out the door and off the palace grounds with body guards following close behind them. The ice rink was in the middle of a large park. Gabriella sat Yuki down and began to help her put her skates onto her feet. Yuki stood up shakily trying to get her balance as Gabriella laced her own pair of skates up. The two princesses walked onto the ice. Gabriella held the young girl's hand as they skated around on the smooth ice.

"Are you going to marry Troy?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, it's too far into the future to decide that now." Gabriella answered. "But I hope to someday."

"Do your people like him?"

"I think they do. People seem to be very warm to him."

"Can I be in your wedding?"

"Why all the questions all of a sudden?" Gabriella asked laughing. "You're acting like I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not getting married for a long time. And when I do get married, you will be one of the first people I call."

"Ok."

For most of the morning, Gabriella and Yuki skated around the ice rink. Several photographers caught pictures of the two princesses having fun. Gabriella laughed as she slipped onto the ice and caught Yuki before she met the cold hard surface. Both girls were laughing when they stood back up. They waved to the photographers letting them know they were alright. Gabriella was now helping Yuki get her shoes back on.

"Can we go to McDonalds for lunch?" Yuki asked as they left the park.

"Sure." Gabriella agreed as they crossed the street to an awaiting car.

They climbed in and Gabriella gave the directions to go to McDonalds. Yuki was looking out the window excitedly. All the buildings were decorated for Christmas and that evening, they would be lit up to celebrate the holiday. The car stopped in front of the fast food restaurant. The two princesses were walked inside and got in line to order their lunch.

"Do I get to go to your party?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, you get to come tonight."

"What did Troy get you for you're your birthday?"

"I don't know, I'll find out tonight."

An hour later, the two of them walked into the Genovian Zoo. Gabriella allowed Yuki to lead where she wanted to go. The young girl led her to the lions first. Gabriella showed Yuki that the lion was asleep in his den and that it didn't want to be disturbed.

"Can we go see your penguins?" Yuki asked.

"Sure."

"Can I play with one of them?"

"I don't know if you're allowed to play with them, we'll have to see."

"Who gave them to you?"

"A close family friend. The penguins in the wild only take care of one of the eggs even though the mother lays two of them. Here, we let nature take its course and also, we take care of the second egg by placing them into an incubator." Gabriella explained as they walked into the penguin house.

Several penguins were in the habitat made for them. Some of them were swimming around while others were sleeping or walking around on the ground. Yuki giggled at how the birds walked. Gabriella pointed the ones that she received as a gift from her friend. The ones that were her own had a pink tag on them to keep track of them and on their health.

"Did you name them?" Yuki asked.

"That one over, the one that has a batch of black feathers at his throat in the shape of a bowtie, his name is Tuxedo. The reason I gave him that name is because he is one of them that actually has the full tuxedo on." Gabriella answered.

"What about that one?"

"That one is named Marilyn, after Marilyn Monroe."

"Why did you choose that name?"

"Well, she was named after the late actress because my grandfather had a crush on her."

"I have a crush on someone."

"And who do you have a crush on?"

"Troy."

"Oh do you, now?"

"But don't worry, I won't do anything." Yuki reassured her babysitter. "I know he makes you happy and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Yuki." Gabriella said kissing her on the forehead. "That was a very sweet thing to say."

After an afternoon full of zoo fun, Gabriella and Yuki were on their way back to the palace. Yuki was pretty much sound asleep in Gabriella's lap. Gabriella found herself getting sleepy and she still had her intimate birthday party with her close friends and family. The guards opened the door and Gabriella stepped out and walked inside. Yuki's nanny met them in the entrance hall. Gabriella carefully handed her the sleeping princess. She then headed up to her rooms to take a shower and change her clothes.

"Gabby?" Troy asked knocking on the door about twenty minutes later. "Gabriella, are you in here?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Gabriella called from her closet.

Gabriella was changing into a comfortable dress since it this evening was just going to be about friends and family and not duty and reputation. She came out and smiled at Troy who has dozed off on her bed. She sat down next to him and began to kiss him to wake him up from his peaceful slumber. Troy slowly woke up.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." Gabriella agreed.

"How was your day?"

"Eventful, Yuki and I walked all over the zoo after almost four hours at the ice skating rink. My feet are going to be so sore tomorrow. What did you all do today?"

"Your grandparents taught us all how to do the waltz for the ball after the ceremony." Troy answered.

"How did you do?"

"I thought I did pretty well, you're grandmother was my partner and I did not step on her foot once."

"So, you won't step on my feet?"

"I hope not." Troy said pulling Gabriella to rest beside him. "What is the dress code for this evening?"

"A pair of jeans and a nice shirt will be alright." Gabriella answered as Troy gently ran his hand over her arm. "This is not a big party. Only you guys, Mom, my grandparents, William, Harry, Kate, and the Emperor and Empress of Japan and their daughters are going to be there."

"What time do we need to be there?"

"In about forty-five minutes."

Thirty minutes later, Troy and Gabriella got up to go to Troy's suite so that he could change before heading down to the dining room. Gabriella sat on his bed as Troy went to change quickly. Troy made sure he had Gabriella's birthday gift in his pocket before they got up and headed down to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

"There's the birthday girl!" Gerard exclaimed as Gabriella and Troy walked into the dining room.

Gabriella smiled as she kissed her mother and all four of her grandparents. She sat down at the table in between Troy and Kate. Kate leaned over and hugged her best friend. William then came up and kissed the side of both of their heads. Gabriella shoved him away as they both laughed.

"Go sit next to your girlfriend." she ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going." William laughed.

Gabriella laughed as dinner was being served. It was a simple two course meal of salad and spaghetti. Everyone began to start eating just s Yuki came in fully refreshed from her nap. She ran to Gabriella and hugged her, thanking her for the outing.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Kate asked Gabriella.

"I think we're going to the symphony tomorrow night." Gabriella answered. "But before that I think I'm going to go visit the orphanage to help decorate for Christmas."

"Do you need help?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not making anyone come, they're free to come."

"Count us all in." Troy said.

"Us too." Kate said of her and William.

"Great."

Soon the whole table was in talks about the royals' antics of trying to get rid of their security. Even Gerard was telling about his antics. He managed to lose his own by stowing away in his friend's trunk as he left the palace grounds one night.

"Ok, I can top that." Gabriella said. "And it wasn't even my fault on this one. The Kate, Will, Harry and I were at Kensington Palace. One day we were in Will's car waiting for the guards to get in their separate cars. Well the gates opened up allowing the boy's aunt onto the grounds and I don't know what possessed Will's mind, but he gunned it."

"And we were out of there just as the gate closed." Harry added.

"Of course, Genius, over here, gave our Coldplay tickets to one of the guards and forgot all about it until that afternoon." Gabriella added.

"So we drive back to the palace. And before we can get the tickets, we're told that the queen wants to see us." Kate explained. "We all go up and get the 'I'm not mad, just very disappointed in you' speech. We all quickly told what had exactly happened."

"Pretty good escape." Gerard agreed. "Just don't do it again."

"Hey, I was actually innocent in this incident." Gabriella defended. "It was the future King of England's fault over there. Kate and I were just innocent bystanders in the back seat of the car."

Everyone began to laugh. Halfway through dinner, Gabriella's twin cousin Danielle wishing Gabriella a happy birthday. Gabriella had been excused to talk to her in her grandfather's study. While she was gone, the others began to put their gift for the birthday girl onto the table. Gabriella came back in when she was done talking.

"I guess we're moving right along." She said laughing.

"Well, we do want to set off fireworks." Harry said before his brother elbowed him. "Ow."

Gabriella sat down and began to open her gifts. Kate gave her a picture collage of the two them growing up. Ms. Montez would have to explain a few of the pictures to her daughter to help her remember what had been going on at the time. One was a picture of Gabriella and Kate covered in whipped cream.

"Charity Pie in the Face." Gabriella said showing the picture to everyone. "This was last year at St. Jude's."

"That was a lot of fun." Kate agreed. "But a nightmare to get our hair cleaned. The floor was so slippery; I kept falling or almost falling. One time I fell into Gabriella, causing her to fall as well."

"Were you ok?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Oh yeah, we were having a field day." Gabriella said as they laughed.

Gabriella continued to open her gifts. She received a pair of diamond earrings from Cartier from her mother, an American charm bracelet from her friends and their families. Each family got her a charm while they all chipped in and got her the bracelet. Her grandparents slid a ring box over.

"Now, this isn't your gift from us. It just arrived in time for your birthday." Clarisse said as Gabriella opened the box.

"My ring!" Gabriella said.

"What?"

"My ring, it has my seal on it." Gabriella explained as she passed the ring around for everyone to see.

Gerard then placed a necklace around Gabriella's neck. Gabriella jumped in surprise when the cold silver hit her chest. She then looked down and saw a diamond necklace that matched the earrings her mothers gave her. Gabriella kissed her grandparents happily. Everyone began to get up and get ready to shoot off the fireworks. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and pulled his gift out from his pocket.

"Happy Birthday." Troy whispered.

Gabriella opened the box and gasped. Inside was a heart shape silver locket. Inside was a picture of them at that year's homecoming. On the back was 'Troy Loves Gabby' was inscribed. Gabriella turned around and pressed Troy gently against the wall and kissed him passionately. Troy responded back by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They stood there making out in the palace hallways as the others were getting ready to set off the fireworks.

" Troy, Gabby!" Taylor called. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

The couple broke apart and followed her out to the grounds. Gabriella quickly placed the locket around her neck and smiled at Troy. Troy pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head. They walked outside and joined the others. Soon the sky was filled with the bright colorful display of the fireworks. They could see people coming out from their houses to watch the display.

Soon, the fireworks were finished and snowball fights began to break out between the younger group of people. Gabriella screamed when William and Harry tackled her to the ground. Kate then tackled her boyfriend as Troy helped Gabriella up.

After everyone was tired, Gabriella made everyone her special cinnamon hot chocolate. They all sat in the kitchen trying to get warmed up. The palace cook was helping Gabriella make all of the hot chocolate. Gabriella thanked him and gave him his own glass. Soon everyone had moved to go get ready for bed. Gabriella and Troy went up to Gabriella's suite and sat down on her bed.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella whispered kissing Troy.

"I know it's not a diamond necklace or anything…" Troy managed to get out before Gabriella cut him off by kissing him.

"It means more to me than any other necklace anyone has ever given to me." Gabriella told him in a whisper. "Because it came from you and you were so thoughtful to having me wear it around my neck."

"Well, I am honored that you chose to wear it."

For the rest of the evening, not much was spoken between the two. The couple made out on Gabriella's bed for about an hour before Troy got up to go back to his room. After he left, Gabriella sighed and lay back in her bed knowing that this was one of her best birthdays ever as she fingered her treasured locket.


	9. Chapter 9

After a day full of decorating the orphanage and playing with the children, everyone returned to the palace to get ready for the symphony. Gabriella invited all the girls to get ready in her room so that their mothers could use the other bathrooms to get ready themselves. Gabriella's quarters looked like a hurricane had blown through with make-up and hair accessories. Gabriella was helping Kate putting her hair up in a classic bun. The other girls were scattered around the room helping each other get ready.

"You're going to make a fantastic queen, Gabby." Kate told her.

"Thanks, and I will add that you are going to be an incredible queen yourself." Gabriella said hugging her friend from behind.

"That has got to be the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen." Sharpay said to everyone about the orphans. "Nobody wants them?"

"It's like it is here as it is in the U.S., people only want little ones." Gabriella answered. "That's why I work so hard to give as much of a happy life as I can."

"It's the saddest thing." Sharpay continued. "Gabby, I promise, once I'm settled and everything, I'll adopt at least three of this country's older orphans."

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever done, Shar." Gabriella said tearfully.

"It would be my pleasure."

Gabriella leaned over and hugged her best friend from America. After getting off each other's enemy list, the two girls began best friends within seconds. Two nights ago, Sharpay and Kate were the only people who went with Gabriella to go visit her father. Since meeting each other, Sharpay and Kate got along very well and had already exchanged cell phone numbers with one another. Gabriella was relieved when she saw that her two best friends were not competing for her friendship.

An hour later, the girls were all dressed. Gabriella placed a small tiara on top of her head. She was wearing a red velvet long sleeved dress. She had matching red high heeled shoes on as well. The girls walked out into the hall. The others were downstairs waiting in the entrance hall. Gerard was coming out of his study reviewing last minute speech changes with his speech writer. Clarisse was coming out from her lounge fastening her earrings into her ears.

"Is this all?" Gerard asked his writer kindly.

"Yes, you're Highness."

"Thank you." Gerard said shaking his hand. "Everyone ready to go?"

Everyone agreed and began to go out to the cars. Gerard, Clarisse, Gabriella, Troy, Kate, and Ms. Montez got in one car together. Their car led the way for everyone else. They pulled up to the opera house and soon everyone began to get out. There were several photographers and journalists lined up to get interviews. Since they were running late, everyone bypassed the interviews.

"So what are they playing tonight?" Troy asked.

"Holiday songs." Gabriella answered as they sat down in their seats. "Classical and favorites. These concerts are always my favorite to attend."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I love Christmas music."

"Are you ok?" Troy asked taking her hand. "You look upset."

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow, that's all." Gabriella answered. "I'll be fine. I'll probably spend tomorrow relaxing before I start getting ready."

"Do you want to help relax you?"

"No, I'll probably just want to be myself. I'll just read or watch movies. Anything to keep my mind off of the proclamation."

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be fine. You really have nothing to worry about."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Gabriella said kissing him gently.

"Well that's what I'm here for." Troy told her smiling.

**AN: Sorry this is so short. This chapter is just a filler one. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the palace was in a rush as everyone got the last minute details done before Gabriella's proclamation that evening. The girls were in Gabriella's chambers preparing for the ceremony. Kate was trying to keep Gabriella calm and relaxed. A hairdresser was busy putting Gabriella's hair up into an elegant bun.

Three hours later, Kate led Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay back to their suites for them to start getting ready themselves. They had left Gabriella just as she began to put on her make-up. Kate came back into the room once again. She smiled at her best friend. This was the first of the four most important days in her life. Her wedding day, coronation, and the day she gave birth to her heir would follow soon after.

"Which dress are you wearing to the ball?" Kate asked.

"The white lace Vera Wang." Gabriella answered.

"The one you got right off the run way?"

"Yes." Gabriella agreed. "Kate, what if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't." Kate comforted as she hugged her friend. "But it looks like your people have taken a great liking to their possible future king."

"Yeah, I'm happy that he's grown onto them."

"Well all they want is for you to be happy." Kate told her. "And they can tell that Troy is the one who can do that."

At seven o'clock that evening, all the guests were led into the throne room. All of Genovia was watching on large screens outside. Gabriella was back in her chambers shaking nervously. She was wrapped up in her royal cape. Kate walked over to her and hugged her tightly trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. As there was a knock on the door, Gabriella's heart stopped.

"Princess, we're ready." a security guard announced.

"Coming." Gabriella called.

Gabriella opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The security guards led her down to the throne room. With each step she took, Gabriella's heart rate increased. Her palms were sweating. If she was this nervous for her proclamation, how was she going to handle her coronation?

"Songbird is flying." the head of security announced into his communicator.

"Eagle is soaring." someone replied back of Gerard.

Clarisse met them at the stairs. She smiled kindly at her granddaughter to give her support. Before they began to descend the stairs, Gabriella stopped. Her grandmother and friend looked at her. Gabriella was panting as if she had been running a marathon. Gabriella looked up at them.

"I can't do this." she gasped panicky. "I'm not ready."

"You are ready." Clarisse assured her.

"I am supposed to have another two years to prep for this moment." Gabriella choked.

"But you don't." Kate told her. "And you can do this, everyone believes you."

Gabriella nodded and they began to head downstairs. Kate took her hand and held it tightly for encouragement. Kate smiled as they walked down the steps. The three approached the large double doors leading into the throne room. Gerard met them there as Clarisse entered the room. Gerard kissed his granddaughter's cheek gently.

"Are you ready, Gabby?" he asked.

"No." Gabriella answered honestly.

"I felt the same on my proclamation." her grandfather told her. "So did your father. In fact he actually threw up before his."

"I had a panic attack." Gabriella told him.

"Still doesn't top his."

"I miss Papa. I wish he were here."

"He is, I can feel it. He would have been so proud of you, Gabby. Not just of today, but of who you grew up being. You have fantastic friends, a boyfriend even he would have do doubt would have loved for you to be with."

"Troy and he would have gotten along so well."

"That they would have."

The doors opened and Gabriella could see everyone stand up. She and her grandfather began to walk to the throne. Kate was off to the side waiting to help Gabriella throughout the ceremony. Ms. Montez and Clarisse were standing slightly behind the throne. Gerard stepped up to his throne while Gabriella stood at the base. Genovia's Archbishop motioned for her to kneel to receive communion. Once he was finished, he led everyone in a prayer about protecting Gabriella as she was preparing to lead her country. Gerard then stepped forward. Gabriella and everyone stood up and bowed to him in respect.

"Gabriella Chantel Elizabeth, please kneel." Gerard instructed.

Gabriella nervously kneeled down again. Her grandfather gave her a reassuring smile. Gerard picked up Gabriella's ceremonial crown and held it up.

"Gabriella Chantel Elizabeth, do you solemnly swear to uphold the laws and traditions set by the Genovian Constitution set up by the kings before you? Do you swear to protect your country and its loyal subjects? Do you swear to do right by them, by yourself and your faith?" Gerard questioned.

"I do so, solemnly swear." Gabriella declared.

Gerard placed the crown on top of Gabriella's head. Ms. Montez smiled tearfully wishing that her husband could have been alive to witness this. Clarisse looked over at her son's widow and smiled. Gabriella stood back up with help from Kate before turning around to the witnesses.

"Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Gabriella Chantel Elizabeth Montez, Princess of Genovia." Gerard announced for the first time.

Gabriella gave a sigh of relief as she began her walk back up the aisle. Each person she passed bowed in respect to her. Kate smiled at her best friend happily. She and Gabriella were then quickly led to another room so that Gabriella could change out of her heavy robes. Her new tiara was waiting for her. After she changed, Kate placed the tiara in Gabriella's hair.

"I feel like I'm the new Miss America." Gabriella joked at the two future queens laughed quietly.

"Well, you're more beautiful than any Miss America." Kate told her. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

Gabriella took one final look at herself in the mirror making sure everything was alright. The two young women walked into the hall. Gabriella was wearing a white form fitting lace dress with spaghetti straps. She and Kate were led to where the receiving line would take place. The sixteen year old princess nodded her head signaling she was ready. Guests began to file in to greet her. Among them were rulers from other countries, member of Genovia's parliament, friends and family. Her friends greeted her with a bow before smiling and whispering their congratulations. Troy bowed and gently kissed her hand before winking at her. Gabriella smiled knowing that her future was set for her. With Troy, her friends, her mother and grandparents by her side, Gabriella would lead her country fit as any Queen would.

**AN: Well that's the end of Part 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Next part should be up soon. Thanks for reading. And a very special thank you again to ****HSMandChelseaFCfan who helped me post this.**


End file.
